Castigo
by Kotome Yubake Shimizu
Summary: KeiichiSatoshi leve. Drabble. El Juego del Castigo de Mion es duro si no lo has jugado en mucho tiempo; Satoshi lo sabe mejor que nadie. Y Keiichi no le hace las cosas más fáciles.


Castigo

- ¡Hau~! ¡Satoshi-kun, te ves tan _lindo_! ¡Quiero llevarte a casa~ ! –chilló Rena sin poder contenerse. Como respuesta obtuvo un gemido ahogado de desconsuelo.

- Esa ropa parece hecha para ti, en verdad –opinó Rika sonriendo dulcemente, y las demás corroboraron lo dicho asintiendo con amplias sonrisas entre burlonas y embelesadas.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Kei-chan? –Mion volteó la cabeza enérgicamente en dirección del aludido, con los ojos destellando.

Maebara Keiichi, Mago de las Palabras y Estrella de Hinamizawa, contempló a Houjou Satoshi y su uniforme de camarera de Angel Mort como si lo estuviera analizando con rayos X.

Sin lugar a dudas, le encantaba ganar en las actividades del club. Y ahora que estaba Satoshi, las probabilidades de que quedara en el último lugar se habían reducido prácticamente a cero. Pobre novato sin suerte.

- Casi podría decirse que ahora tenemos dos Satokos -dictaminó muy serio.

- ¡Kei--Keiichi! -exclamó Satoshi con la palabra "indignación" escrita en sus ojos, y apoyó bruscamente las manos sobre la mesa.

El mencionado soltó una breve risa y le dirigió una mirada chispeante.

- No te preocupes, sigo pensando que tú luces mejor -añadió revolviéndole el cabello a "la camarera", quien lo oyó inmóvil del shock y la vergüenza, clavándole los ojos rojizos-. Sí, te ves genial.

Satoshi finalmente reaccionó y, con la cara encendida, se apresuró a bajar la vista, intentando ignorar las risas de sus amigas.

- Eres un cínico -musitó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos como había estado haciendo momentos antes-. No estarás tan contento cuando te toque a ti ponerte esto -arrojó con rencor.

- Satoshi... ese momento no llegará -replicó Maebara con una sonrisa tan encantadora como sádica-. No mientras tú sigas en el club.

- ¡No me subestimes! _Mu..._

- Anda, tráeme un batido de limón -pidió dándole un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos. Instantáneamente, las chicas estallaron en una ruidosa carcajada y, acto seguido, procedieron a hacer sus respectivos pedidos al pobre Satoshi, quien tomó nota a regañadientes.

Les dio la espalda en un rápido movimiento y se alejó ofendido.

Aquello era tan humillante. Incluso si muchos en el lugar no habían notado que él era un chico. Y los que sí lo habían hecho, no parecían compadecerlo demasiado.

Sin embargo...

Keiichi nunca elogiaba su aspecto ni le acariciaba la cabeza de esa manera. Nunca.

Y por el castigo que estaba recibiendo, él... aunque fuera en tono de broma...

Se ruborizó intensamente.

- ¡La camarera rubia es muy lenta! ¡Deberían echarla por ineficiencia! -protestó Keiichi en ese instante, con evidente sorna.

Las mejillas de Satoshi ardían, pero esta vez era de rabia.

- Mu... -masculló conteniendo las ganas de darse vuelta y lanzarle la bandeja a la cabeza.

Ese infeliz... ¡Algún día le haría pagar!

::Owari::

3/10/08 (Primera versión)

5/10/08 (Terminado)

God… sabía que esto pasaría.

Me _encanta_ esta pareja y no hay nada de ella. Es entendible, después de todo esos dos jamás se conocieron, al menos en la historia original, anime y manga. Pero el mini-drama en el character CD que comparten me pegó demasiado fuerte.

Satoshi es demasiado moe para el mundo. Es el personaje más moe de la serie, y ni siquiera es una chica. Aunque a veces lo confunda con Satoko cuando veo imágenes de lejos, y viceversa. ;;;;

Es el único chico en la serie que tiene un sonido moe (su adorable 'mu') como Rika-san y su todopoderosamente moe 'nipaa' (Oh, Yukarin, te amo T,T). Sin mencionar que es rubio y tiene ojos rojos. Lógicamente, lo primero que uno puede hacer viendo un personaje así es imaginarlo con uniforme de camarera de Angel Mort.

Ok, no. Pero en mi cabeza tenía sentido. O mi cerebro me hizo creer que tenía sentido.

Como sea. En realidad no estoy segura de si a Keiichi también le gusta Satoshi en este fic. Yo lo veo más como algo one-sided, pero quienquiera que lo lea es libre de creer en lo que quiera.

Lo único cierto es que hice a Satoshi parecer una colegiala idiota TT.

Me costó mucho no poner las primeras dos líneas en japonés XDD. "Omochikaeri" suena mucho mejor (será porque adoro a Nakahara Mai cuando pronuncia ese 'ri' final de esa manera agudísima y destroza-tímpanos xD). Y mejor ni hablo del 'na no desu' de Rika. TT

Algo que no aclaré en el fic por flojera es el hecho de que Keiichi piensa que Satoshi es un "novato sin suerte" porque se supone que, al haber pasado tanto tiempo internado en el hospital (sí, soy buena y lo hice sanar mágicamente con mis poderes de acólito), al volver al club perdió la práctica y podría decirse que está aprendiendo todo de cero, otra vez.

Pero ya hablé demasiado, y este drabble me empieza a espantar más de lo normal. -Huye-


End file.
